


Cerulean Cuisine

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Masturbation, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket finally emerges victorious, and Misty finds herself in a most unfortunate predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.
> 
> VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or paraphilia, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.

**Cerulean Cuisine**

A _Pokemon_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

 

Jesse smirked haughtily down at her defeated opponent, crossing her arms under a nicely shaped bust. She leered at the dazed and kneeling twerp, the rush of victory thrilling her.

They had done it. They had finally done it.

"Pi... pikachu...!" whimpered the electric rat in its cage, pinned down by insulated cords of hardened rubber. It was trembling weakly, sparks sputtering from its ruddy cheeks.

Jesse couldn't resist.

She laughed.

"Ohohoho!" she chortled, striking a pose that just _screamed_ arrogance. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you, little girl? Evil _always_ wins in the end!"

Misty shook with rage. She shot an impotent glare up at the older girl, the young woman who had bested her. She felt nothing but hate for her.

Jesse smirked, and she shifted her stance.

"Aww, what's the matter?" she said, her voice dripping with condescension. "Do you miss your little boyfriend?"

Misty spat a hateful curse.

Jesse laughed, throwing her head back. Her bosom quivered with the spasms of her diaphragm, bouncing against the confines of her black undershirt. The red _R_ on her top rippled, the fabric rustling.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, twerp!" She sneered, retrieving a pokeball from her waist. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

The color drained from Misty's face. She glanced fearfully to her left, where James's Victreebell was still looking quite distended. Acid drool dribbled from the lip of its pitcher-shaped trunk, and Misty saw the faintest impression of a _hand_ pressed against the inside of the grass pokemon's maw.

She shuddered, and looked back up at Jesse. Her fear was obvious.

Jesse relished it. She drank in the terror on the brat's face, savoring these final seconds of the troublesome twerp's life.

"Go, Arbok," she all but purred, licking her lips and cracking her pokeball open. There was a flash of light, and her oldest pokemon appeared.

Well over seven feet of coiled, muscular serpent materialized at Jesse's feet. Its scales were a noble lavender, fine and smooth. A wide hood spread out from the sides of its head, giving the poisonous snake pokemon a distinctly regal appearance.

Its jaws were parted. Misty could see sharp fangs like needles, and a forked red tongue flicked out as it hissed. The fully evolved pokemon moved easily and silently, its considerable bulk sliding smoothly across the ground. Its eyes sized her up with a cold, reptilian malice, and Misty shuddered. She felt like it could see right through her torn, scanty clothes – which, to be fair, _had_ already been sliced into scarcely decent tatters earlier by a surprise onslaught of fury swipes from the usually noncombatant Meowth – and something about the languid intensity in the Arbok's gaze caused the reticent gym leader to feel distinctly _violated_.

Jesse smiled, adoring the terrified look on Misty's face.

"What's the matter, twerp?" the redhead cooed, sneering. "Meowth got your tongue?"

Arbok barked a guttural, hissing approximation of its taxonym, thick and muscular trunk coiling and uncoiling with a fluid, sinuous grace. Its eyes seemed to spark with a cold glee, a harsh and bestial mimicry of its trainer's laughter erupting from its throat.

Tears welled up in Misty's eyes. Her throat was hoarse, dry and sore from shouting out commands and exhortations to her pokemon. She shifted anxiously, fearfully. Gravel chafed the exposed skin of her buttocks, her ripped up daisy dukes covering hardly any thing. She was shivering uncontrollably.

Jesse's eyes glinted.

"Do you see that, Arbok?" she said to her pokemon, smirking. "Mommy's got a special lunch all ready just for you! Doesn't that sound good? Doesn't the little twerp look so tasty?"

"Chaaa!" Arbok hissed eagerly, nodding its head. The poison type pokemon's eyes were locked firmly onto the cowering, half naked Misty.

This was too much for the girl. Fear surged through her body, adrenaline pumping. Her heart beat a tattoo against the inside of her ribcage. Blood roared in her ears.

With a sudden burst of strength, Misty jumped to her feet. She turned her back, turned to run.

But Arbok caught her eyes.

Misty froze up. She couldn't move. She couldn't flee.

Arbok's glare wouldn't let her.

"Erk!" she grunted, jaw locking up in full body paralysis. Just like that, Misty toppled over.

Jesse smirked.

"Arbok," she said, "use _hypnosis_."

The cobra pokemon's eyes glowed an eerie blue.

Misty blacked out.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. She felt drowsy, vaguely disoriented.

The air was cool and chilly against her bare skin. Goosebumps erupted wherever the breeze kissed her naked flesh, and her nipples were painfully stiff. Yet Misty also felt heat, an unimaginably intense warmth in her belly.

She moaned.

Something was inside of her. Fingers...?

Yes, that's what they were.

There were fingers inside her pussy. Long and slender, they flicked back and forth in her silky folds, dripping with the moisture of Misty's sopping cunt.

With dull, glassy eyes, Misty looked down.

She saw her own body, naked. Her fair skin was rosy and flushed, a flat and smooth belly beaded with sweat. The barely-there nubs of her undeveloped bosom looked ruddy, and they felt sore, like someone had been handling them roughly, cruelly molesting her flat chest.

Faintly, the girl mused that this probably should have distressed her. But all she felt inside was contentment, a desire to please her master, and the throbbing ache of lust.

Misty smiled numbly, seeing the downy ginger peach fuzz which crowned her reddened, distended pussy. She saw Jesse's left hand pressing down on her pubic mound, two fingers thrusting into her cunt. The older girl was fingering Misty, sneering coldly as she effectively _raped_ the younger trainer.

Misty moaned, arching her back. She felt Jesse's fingernails scrape the insides of her pussy, an agonizing sensation that filled her with a perverse sense of utter _bliss_.

She squealed, feeling herself reach orgasm. Jesse leered, smirking and withdrawing her fingers.

"What a good little slut," she purred, sneering down at Misty. "It's almost a shame you're going to be Arbok's lunch, but a promise is a promise."

Misty felt a rush of warmth at Jesse's words. She blushed hotly, a shiver shooting up her spine; she felt giddy, excited at the images those words evoked.

"Master..." the girl murmured, glancing down at the serpent which coiled about her feet. She smiled at Arbok, feeling strangely delightedly when the snake pokemon looked into her eyes.

Her slender body wriggled. She was filled with utter glee at the thought of being devoured by Arbok, by her master.

Yes. She lived to serve, existed to please her master. She was an appetizer, a delicate dainty to be gobbled up by her master. Her only aspiration, her only goal in life, was to digest in her master's stomach. That was her purpose, her only reason for existing.

She was meat. Nothing more.

"Master...!" Misty squealed. She came, panting heavily and groaning. "Master! Ohhhh...! Please! Please eat meeee!"

Jesse laughed, and she stepped back. Arbok's forked tongue flicked the soles of Misty's feet, and it brought its full bulk to bear.

The snake pokemon opened its mouth wide.

Misty squealed in delight, when she felt the warm, moist gulf of Arbok's maw engulf her feet. Its jaws closed over her ankles, poisonous fangs tickling her shins. It did not bite hard enough to break the skin – it did not _need_ to.

Its prey was in no state to resist.

Jesse smiled lustily, moaning and pressing a hand between her legs. Her face was a rosy pink, her bosom heaving beneath her top. She watched intently as her pokemon began to slowly, _slowly_ inch itself up Misty's legs, taking a little bit more of the girl's lean, creamy limbs into its maw with every contraction and expansion of its muscular body.

Misty's skin was smooth, and for someone who did as much traveling as the girl, it was surprisingly soft, as well! Jesse knew as much personally, having tested every inch of the cute little bitch's body to make sure it wouldn't give her precious pokemon indigestion.

Usually, she would NEVER feed such a scrawny twig of a girl to her Arbok, but the snake had suffered so much indignity at the hands of the girl and her twerpy little friends that it was really only fair. Misty would pay for those past insults with her life, and her flesh.

Jesse flipped up her skirt, moaning huskily. She licked her lips and slid her panties down her legs, exposing a wet and puffy cunt. Another hand went up to her shirt, slipping it off over her head.

She was so fucking wet. The memory of James "tenderizing" Ashy-boy for his Victreebell was still fresh in Jesse's mind, and the anticipation of watching yet another bitch get eaten up by her precious Arbok never failed to make her horny. Jesse's nipples were hard between her fingers, as she began to tweak them and fondle her own breasts.

Jesse's generous curves were bared for all to see, though in such a remote location as this, the only ones to actually see her were James and Meowth.

And Meowth didn't go for humans.

Arbok's fangs scraped over Misty's tender thighs, its jaws unhingeing to accommodate her tight, round buttocks. Its tongue licked between the firm, shapely cheeks of Misty's compact little rump, tickling and arousing the lass. She moaned and squealed, panting and arching her back.

Arbok's fangs brushed over Misty's cunt, torturously scraping the hot and soaking lips of that tight jailbait pussy.

Misty gasped, her eyes widening. Her body shuddered, and her skin leaped. Her insides clenched – they were burning like a Charizard's breath, and wetter than a Vaporeon.

She came, her juices gushing out. Her nectar sprayed into Arbok's mouth.

"M...master...❤" she moaned weakly, before going limp.

Jesse moaned also, delighted by the expression on Misty's face.

"Mmm... Not many girls are that shameless!" she purred, thrusting fingers back and forth in her womanhood. Nectar slicked her fingers, and her legs were spread wide. Her breasts were furrowed in the grip of her hands, mashing and wobbling lewdly as she vigorously rubbed and kneaded them. "You like being gobbled up by Arbok, don't you? It makes you horny to be eaten by my pokemon!"

"Ahhh...! Y-yes! It does!" Misty cried out, smiling beatifically as she continuously came into the snake pokemon's mouth. "Oh, my! I love it...! I'm just a piece of meat for master! I'm just a snack for him to swallow up! And it feels so good... I love being eaten! Oh, eat me! Eat me, Master!"

She squirmed, not in attempt to break free, but simply in expression of the spine tingling pleasure that wracked her body. Misty's eyes were glassy, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Arbok's tongue flicked out over the small of her back, the serpent's unhinged jaws working their way deliberately over the young gym leader's slim and girlish hips.

Misty's skin was rosy, flush with excitement. Goosebumps rose up all over her body as Arbok continued to engulf her, Misty shivering and mewling in humiliating delight all the while.

The tan lines from her short-shorts disappeared beneath Arbok's slowly advancing jaws. The subtle bulge of Misty's hips moved down the cobra's throat. Her bush tickled Arbok's esophagus, and Arbok's fangs scraped ever so carefully over her belly button.

"Ahhhh! Master! Arbok!"

Misty came again, inside of Arbok's gullet. Her nectar gushed down the poison pokemon's throat, moistening and lubricating it that little bit more. The walls of Arbok's esophagus massaged her buttocks, small and firm, the muscular and fluid motion gradually pulling Misty further in, and pushing her body further down Arbok's gullet.

Jesse came, her pussy hot and wet, her fingers ruddy and tingling from the warmth of her own insides. Her breasts were sore, rosy and tender from prolonged self-fondling. Her eyes were glassy, and she was licking her lips as she watched the show go on.

"Fuck..." she groaned. "Yesss, that's it... take her in, take her _all_ in... Take that naughty bitch down your throat, Arbok...! Fuck! Ohhhh...! Yesssss, eat her! Eat that fucking twerp right up! Oh, Arbok! You are such a good pokemon! Mommy will have to give you a reward later on, oh yes she will... _mmmm_ ❤"

Misty held her arms at her side, her hands press flat against her hips. She obediently presented herself to Master as a tasty treat, doing everything in her power to make her yummy little body go down that much easier. And Master rewarded her obedience most gratefully, eating her up exactly as she desired.

Oh, how she loved her master!

Oh, how deeply that hypnosis held her.

Misty's small breasts tingled delightfully, her nipples peaking and aching sublimely, as Arbok's sharp, needle-like teeth scraped the base of her flat bosom. Her arms were in well past the elbows, most of her torso well on the way to its final destination.

Her nipples against the roof of Arbok's mouth. Her collarbone tickled with the serpent's breath. She could smell Arbok strongly, its exhalations flowing into her nostrils.

It was a pungent odor, a carnivorous stench, sickly sweet like rotting flesh. The normal Misty would have been sickened, overwhelmed and disgusted by the smell: she would have retched, gagged and vomited.

But not this Misty. Not Misty as she was under Arbok's hypnotic sway.

This Misty _loved_ it.

As the small, cutely petite swell of her bosom vanished beneath the lip of Arbok's steadily creeping jaws, a ravenous maw flowing over her shoulders, enveloping her neck, tickling her chin... all she could do was smile, contented, and breath it in deeply. Even as Arbok's fangs pricked her cheeks and the back of her head, even as the roof of its mouth covered her eyes, its forked snake tongue brushing through her ginger hair, all she could do was greedily, worshipfully gulp up her master's smell.

Arbok's breath was hot and wet on Misty's face as she was dragged down. The last inklings of light disappeared from Misty's vision when Arbok's mouth snapped shut, the full length of her body now securely within the gynophagous serpent maw.

"Ohh... Master...❤" she mewled, feeling so comfortable, so content and warm and _safe_. She felt lightheaded, intoxicatingly woozy as Arbok's pungent odor filled up her nostrils.

She writhed happily, feeling the slimy, muscular walls of Arbok's esophagus pressing against her from all sides, slowly and possessively smothering her. She squirmed lewdly as this muscular action dragged her slowly downward and inward.

It was so hot. Arbok's insides were incredibly warm, but Misty's insides were putting up a stiff competition. Never before in her life had the girl felt so aroused!

"Ohh... master..."

The morbid thrill of this ultimate objectification shot through every fiber of her being. Misty felt weak, dizzy and wonderfully sore. A lustful ache inflamed her flesh, her senses excited to the peak even as her consciousness began surely to slip away.

The more she breathed in of her master's wonderful scent, the more her thoughts faded away.

She was fading away.

"...master..."

Arbok had her. Arbok had eaten her.

Jesse had finally won.

Misty smiled contentedly, surrendering herself to the sweet embrace of oblivion.

Her body began to digest.

_All your pokemon are unconscious._

_You black out._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was one of the only fics I have ever taken down from FFN, and I did so at the request/warning of a reviewer. It's not that racy or explicit compared to some of my other o'er yonder... which I suppose says a LOT about the kind of fics I have written, haha... but eh, better safe than sorry, I guess.
> 
> And actually, I think this was originally a request-fic I did on a whim, though the person who made the request (a fellow by the handle of CoreyPeters100) had apparently vanished from the site by the time I first posted this. But, damn, this fic was first written like nine months ago, so I really don't remember all that much.
> 
> I also posted this over on FicWad, but the formatting on that site is not my favorite. RTF FTW. XP
> 
> Originally Posted: 5-15-14  
> Posted Here: 2-4-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
